lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Natalie Portmane
Natalie Portmane is the daughter of Esme Portmane, and Bill Lovie making her a member of House Lovie through her father and a member of the lowborn House Portmane through her mother. She has two full siblings in the form of Jamie Snow, and Diane Portmane of which her brother Jamie Snow has been knighted and named the Lord of House Portmane thus making him no longer a bastard born, and her sister Diane has joined the Order of the Green Dragon and is gaining influence in that appeal. Natalie Portmane also has three half siblings in the form of William, Sean, and Alice Lovie of whom William is one of the most influencial men on the continent as he is the King of the Kingdom of Lucerne, and her half brother Sean was a distrubed man that was killed by William during the Battle of Berne, and her sister Alice is one of the closest confidants of William and a truly influencial women in Europe. She is married to Chris Hemsworth of the Hemsworth Family of which has made her a future Queen of Arnor and the beloved wife of Chris. This relationship means that she is the next in line for the Queen role due to this marriage. Her son would also be the heir to the throne upon the death of Chris Hemsworth. With Chris Hemsworth she has one child in the form of Tyse Hemsworth of whom is growing in age and much is expected of in the future. Natalie Portmane lived a quiet early part of her life, but she was thrust into the limelight as her sister's influence grew and at the same time her mother's relationship with the queen of Lorderon meant that she was most likely going to end up as a handmaiden. When she was was fourteen she would become the handmaiden of Lady Esra Bandraiden of House Bandraiden and she would grow close to Estra, and through her she would come to know Kevin Zegers. Her relationship with Kevin was one that quickly grew into love, and through this love her family and his saw lots of oppurtunities. Despite the fact that she was a lowborn Kevin had talked his parents into ignoring this and allowing him to marry her, but it was during this talk of marriage that she would come to know Chris Hemsworth. This war weighs heavily on Natalie as she followed her heart and decided to be with Chris Hemsworth despite the pain she knew she was going to cause Kevin Zegers. In her stay in Arnor she has watched as her husbands beloved kingdom has been slowly brought into a conflict that their enemy refuses to even accept is existing. She leads the people's hearts and she has become an extremely popular figure in Arnor. This popularity only increased when people saw that she was also a member of House Lovie as the people believed that this would further increase the chance that Lucerne came to their aid when the tide came. The mother of Tyse Hemsworth she would have difficulty getting pregnent again and never understanding why she couldn't have another child. When Arnor came under assault she recieved the news that her beloved husband had been killed by her former lover Keven Zegars and she retreated into depression handing over the rulership of the Kingdom to her step sister Britney Hemsworth. When The Empire stormed Fornost she would remain in the keep held within its fortifications for some time before retreating into the fortress beneath the city where she hid with many Numenorians including her son until she tried escaping with Lucernians but gave herself up to ensure the escape of her son. Following her capture she would be sent westward sold to the Valerians where he old lover in Kevin Zegars would bring her to Munchen where despite her absolute hatred for him she would begin manipulating him causing his corruption to be resisted and diminishing the effectiveness of his actions against the Valerian rebels due to his obsessive love for Natalie. History Early History Natalie Portmane was born in Lorderon to Esme Portmane, and her secret lover Bill Lovie. Her father's true identity was hidden from both Nathalie, and Jamie Snow and for them it was very tough growing up without a father. Central European culture is not very friendly to though's without a dad, and this is especially true for Natalie, as throughout her youth she was constantly bullied about her lack of father. Natalie Portmane lived a quiet early part of her life, but she was thrust into the limelight as her sister's influence grew and at the same time her mother's relationship with the queen of Lorderon meant that she was most likely going to end up as a handmaiden. When she was was fourteen she would become the handmaiden of Lady Esra Bandraiden of House Bandraiden of whome was especially kind to her despite the fact that they were so far apart in and she would grow close to Estra, and through her she would come to know Kevin Zegers. Princess of Arnor See Also : Arnor Now in Arnor she found her life was dramatically different as her looks were not what got her into happiness but instead her attention was made due to the way in which she acted, on top of the way in which she treated people. Through this she became popular with the people as she used her considerable sway to increase the food rations of the people in the hopes that this would lighten some of their load. She would increase her popularity again when she became pregnant with her and Chris's first child. Discovering her heritage Lies told in the dark Britney Hemsworth would travel to the western section of Arnor trying to gather more support for her organization, and while she was gone Lucie came into the care of new mother Natalie Portmane. Leaving Tyse with Chris Natalie would take Lucie into the royal gardens where the two would talk on the things that were clearly bothering Lucie. Lucie was forced to lie to Natalie but was able to trick Natalie into revealing information about Natalie's brother and Lucie's father. Hearing these things would inspire her next letter of which she had prepared by the time Britney returned. Giving her the letter she had wrote her mother gave her the next letter sent from her father and she ran to her room to read it. Reading the letter she was happy beyond words until she reached a part where the letter talked of how excited he was to meet Natalie and talk to her for the first time. Knowing the two had talked in letters she came to believe the letter was a lie and prepared to confront her mother. Finding her mother she watched her place the letter she had wrote to William into a chest and then lock it, and this made Lucie turn around and walk back to her room where she prepared to find out the truth. Natalie Portmane was my aunt by marriage to my mothers brother. Natalie Portmane was my aunt by being the half sister of my father. Natalie Portmane was many things to me at the same time, and it became confusing to keep everything straight. I was a child, and yet I was asked to lie on too many occasions. Even I understood that. It mattered little as we walked hand in hand through the royal gardens and she told me all about her life in Lorderon. She was a wonderful person and it made me sick to lie, but what good would the truth do for her. Would it change anything? Would it make her happy? Then my mother must be right when she told me to lie. My mother usually was. "Are you alright Lucie?" "Of course Aunt Natalie." "I know that I have been away for awhile, but I'm back now, and if there is anything. I mean no matter how difficult it is for you to talk about I want you to know that I'm here." "I'm alright. Thanks for caring so much about things though." "Your my family now, who would I be if I didn't watch out for you." "Probably more normal Aunt Natalie." She laughed and pulled me closer for a moment into a side hug. Pulling up to a bench she sat me down beside her before plopping down next to me in a completely non lady like manner. Her behavior in moments like that made me laugh, and she didn't have to ask what I was laughing at to know. She stared off into the sky looking peaceful, and it gave me a moment to think on her calling me her family. I was able to hear about who my father was through the eyes of my mother but she was in love with him, and as my grandfather told me. Love blinds the mind of even the most brilliant. "Aunt Natalie?" "Yes Lucie." As she smiled at me I could see the differences in her that weren't obvious at first. Her eyes really struck out at you, and my mother had told me that her eyes were the one thing that reminded her of William, as they shared nearly identical eyes. "So I know your siblings have met your new half siblings but...I was just wondering if they had told you anything about what they were like." There was a questioning look in her eyes, but she made the decision to not push, and I appreciated that more then she knew. "Actually Lucie, I have been in contact with my new brother. William Lovie third of his name he titles himself in the letters." She laughs at some private joke, and I feel left out, but I want to hear about my father so I ignore my jelousy and wait for her to continue. "He started writing me months ago actually. The first letter arrived while I was in the west, and he did little more then apolgize for not being able to travel north to Arnor to see me, but he hoped we could get to know eachother in letters until the day came that one of us could go to the other." "So what is he like?" I knew I shouldn't sound so impatient, as from her side of things there was basically no reason I should have interest in King William Lovie, the third of his name. She could not know that he was my father, and thus I needed to tread more carefully. "He was kind. I was struck by the care that came through in his writing and I felt like he truly meant his apology at not being able to come and see me. He spoke briefly of himself, and his sister, of whom from the letters alone I could see he loved dearly. He asked me many questions about myself, and the manner of the questions was so perfect that I was at ease anwsering them." She looked at me as if finished, and then after seeing my face she continued. "Are you learning of Lucerne in your classes dear girl?" "No I'm not...I just." There are too many lies, and I know that I don't think I can look at her honest eyes and lie again so I stare away from her into the beautiful flowers all around us. "Do not fear speaking to me. Anything you say I shall not repeat. It will lie between the two of us, and you need never question that." I considered telling her, but I knew that my mother was trying to reunite us with father, and if I was the cause of that failing I would never be able to look at her in the eyes again. "I just don't have a brother, and you have two...I just wondered what it was like thats all."I must have lied well enough because her eyes softened and she pulled me into a hug. "You my sweet niece are wise beyond your years." A tear fell down my cheek hearing my kind aunt compliment me, and I quickly wiped it away before hugging her tighter. Captured by a Monster Following her capture she would be sent westward sold to the Valerians where he old lover in Kevin Zegars would bring her to Munchen where despite her absolute hatred for him she would begin manipulating him causing his corruption to be resisted and diminishing the effectiveness of his actions against the Valerian rebels due to his obsessive love for Natalie. Family Members Esme Portmane - Mother Bill Lovie - Father Jamie Snow - Brother Diane Portmane - Sister Chris Hemsworth - Husband Relationships Keven Zegers See Also : Keven Zegers Kevin Zegars and Natalie were childhood friends. The two had been planned to be married, but as fate would have it Natalie began to see Chris Hemsworth. Chris had taken to the role of traveling with the major trading envoys between Arnor, and on one of these trips he met up with Natalie. Eventually the two fell in love which caused Keven Zegers to slowly become overcome with hatred towards Natalie. Where once there was affection, there was now only malice. Eventually after numerous confrontations with Natalie, and Chris the situation boiled over. While asleep in her room, Keven snuck in and began to attack her sexually. It was only through her will to live that she was able to yellow loud enough that her brother Jamie was able to get into the room and stop Keven. Following this he dueled Jamie, and only the timely interuption of his cousin. "I know he was kind once. I know that at one time his heart glowed with happiness. For me how to I reconsile that knowledge with what I've turned him into." -Natalie Portmane Chris Hemsworth See Also : Chris Hemsworth Category:People Category:People of Lorderon Category:People of Arnor Category:Vandal Category:House Hemsworth Category:House Lovie Category:Human